Bird of Paradise
225px}} 225px |strength = 4 |health = 5 |cost = 5 |set = Triassic |rarity = Legendary |class = Smarty |tribe = Flower Animal Plant |trait = Amphibious |ability = Start of turn: Conjure a Superpower. |flavor text = Her beautiful melodies are echoed by the roars of dinosaurs.}} Bird of Paradise is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes and a member of the class. She costs 5 to play and has 4 /5 . She has the Amphibious trait, and her ability Conjures a superpower, including signature superpowers, at the start of every turn. This ability stacks with each Bird of Paradise on the field and persists until all Birds of Paradise are removed from the field. Origins She is based on the bird of paradise flower, specifically the strelitzia (Strelitzia reginae), a perennial plant native to South Africa named for its resemblance to birds-of-paradise; and the bird-of-paradise, a member of the family Paradisaeidae known for its fancy and elaborate plumage for the males. Her description is a reference to Dino-Roar abilities, and how they activate after a card is drawn or Conjured (the latter in Bird of Paradise's case). It may also be a reference to birds being evolutionarily related to dinosaurs. Statistics *'Class:' Smarty *'Tribes:' Flower Animal Plant *'Trait: Amphibious' *'Ability: Start of turn: Conjure' a Superpower. *'Set - Rarity:' Triassic - Legendary Card description Her beautiful melodies are echoed by the roars of dinosaurs. Update history Update 1.24.6 *Added to the game. Strategies With With decent stats of 4 /5 , the Amphibious trait, and the ability to Conjure superpowers of any kind, Bird of Paradise is a legendary able to fit in most, if not all Smarty decks. The Conjured superpowers can range from weaker ones like Whirlwind or More Spore to powerful signature superpowers such as Uncrackable or Sunburn. Bird of Paradise synergizes well with Dino-Roar plants like Bananasaurus Rex due to her ability, and the more Birds of Paradise there are, the more potent your Dino-Roar cards become. However, since many superpowers don't have as much game-changing impact this late in the game as it does early-game, it is generally a good idea to have many Birds of Paradise on the field to get many of them at once, as long as they don't take up too much space for your main defenses. Each Smarty hero has different ways to put this plant to good use. *Green Shadow's class synergizes with Bird of Paradise very well. It provides stat boosts, bonus attacks, and the Untrickable trait via that all improve her survivability, and Captain Cucumber's ability makes the Conjured superpowers free, not to mention Captain Cucumber can also Conjure her. She can also use Bird of Paradise's superpowers (unless she Conjures Ensign Uproot or Lieutenant Carrotron) in tandem with Re-Peat Moss, allowing it to wreak even more havoc than before, especially if the superpower benefits Re-Peat Moss. Since all superpowers cost only 1 , they won't be a burden to her sun counter either. *Because Bird of Paradise is a flower, can pair her with to heal herself a bit more, or use Briar Rose to prevent her opponent from carelessly hurting Bird of Paradise. She can also make extra sun to play Bird of Paradise earlier. *Nightcap can play damaging cards to remove any zombie threatening to destroy Bird of Paradise, He can also use or Pair Pearadise to make more Birds of Paradise for a cheaper cost. However, this strategy is weak to Extinction Event and Supernova Gargantuar, although Extinction Event is a bit weak at destroying her and Supernova Gargantuar can be destroyed by two Birds of Paradise on a single lane. * and Beta-Carrotina can increase Bird of Paradise's health by playing Photosynthesizer or Grape Responsibility. They can also protect her with high-health Team-Up plants like Water Chestnut. Bird of Paradise also counts towards Marine Bean's boost. Against Bird of Paradise is a dangerous card due to her ability to Conjure superpowers and activate Dino-Roar, and given how powerful most of them are, she should be removed as soon as possible. A single Rocket Science or a few damaging/stat-degrading tricks may be enough at destroying her, but it gets more complicated if you don't have them, or if she is given Untrickable. Since your opponent will most likely play her on the aquatic lane, your only options are moving cards and Amphibious zombies. Moving Bird of Paradise and destroying her on either the ground or the heights is simple, but if you want to use Amphibious zombies, they will need to either be boosted or given Deadly, as few zombies will be able to destroy her with raw stats alone (excluding Toxic Waste Imp). You can also Bounce her so she can't Conjure a superpower. While your opponent can replay it later, they won't have the opportunity to play her safely if you pressure their defenses, so do that too. Quickdraw Con Man is a good counter to this plant as he does 1 damage at the start of every turn, per Bird of Paradise. However, Quickdraw Con Man must be boosted as your opponent can play Bird of Paradise, or any other strong plant right in front of him to destroy him before he gets to activate his ability. Gallery Best girl, best legendary.png|Bird of Paradise's statistics BirdofParadiseCard.jpg|Bird of Paradise's card BirdofParadiseUnlocked.jpg|Bird of Paradise unlocked 047229B7-7A23-4144-A431-7D2B5DD294B8.jpeg|Bird of Paradise's grayed out card Bird of Paradise cardface.png|Bird of Paradise's card image Cheesebirder in paradise.png|HD Bird of Paradise Bird of Paradise.png|Bird of Paradise's textures There she is.png|Bird of Paradise being played BirdofParadiseAbility.jpg|Bird of Paradise activating her ability BirdofParadiseAttacking.jpg|Bird of Paradise attacking HurtinParadise.jpg|Bird of Paradise hurt ParadiseRuined.jpg|Bird of Paradise destroyed StrikeinParadise.jpg|Bird of Paradise with the Strikethrough trait ProtectinParadise.jpg|Bird of Paradise shielded BirdofParadiseonPumpkinShell.jpg|Bird of Paradise Fused with Pumpkin Shell BubbleinParadise.jpg|Bubble Up being played on Bird of Paradise RootinginParadise.jpg|Root Wall being played on Bird of Paradise Category:Legendary plants (PvZH) Category:Triassic cards Category:Flower cards Category:Animal cards Category:Plants Category:Amphibious cards Category:Conjuring cards Category:Aquatic plants